Once upon a time my life
by Madyvi
Summary: Anaïa Black est la fille de Renesmée et Jacob mais celle ci ne se souvient pas de sa vie avant ses cinq ans. Elle vit dans un orphelinat jusqu'au jour où elle atteint 18 ans. C'est en volant une voiture dont le propriétaire semble bien la connaitre, que son passé resurgi...
1. Prologue

_« Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Au fond je n'ai pas besoin de **vous**, et ça tu le sais.»_

* * *

Il parait que tout ce qu'il y a eu dans ma courte vie n'était qu'illusion.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours été orpheline. Je connaissais bien les orphelinats et je savais aussi que les familles d'accueils n'étaient pas pour moi. Grâce à cela, j'ai découverts depuis toute jeune, les différentes facettes des gens. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'arrivais à déceler rapidement le mensonge. Une aptitude parmi tant d'autres qui faisaient que j'étais... justement moi. J'ai toujours su, en regardant mes camarades, que je n'étais pas normale. Pourtant cela ne m'empêchait pas de vivre, au contraire. En fait même sans cela, je sais que je ne serais pas aller vers les autres, je ne serais pas aller dans le moule. J'étais de nature solitaire et fougueuse. Les éducateurs me qualifient de sauvage. C'est surement vrai mais je n'en ai que faire. Bien des familles ont voulu m'accueillir... ils ne me connaissaient pas mais d'après eux, j'étais dotée d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sur cela, je les croyais sur parole. Non je ne suis pas vantarde, oui je suis réaliste. Parfois j'aurais aimé de pas être aussi "belle" ou "parfaite" selon les gens. Si j'avais été banale, peut être qu'on m'aurait enfin laissé tranquille. Je n'en sais trop rien à vrai dire. Quoiqu'il en soit, je retournais à l'orphelinat au bout d'une semaine généralement, voire deux pour les plus courageux. Ils disaient que j'étais possédée comme motif de refus à l'adoption. Je ne l'étais définitivement pas. Mais il se passait toujours des choses quand je me retrouvais dans une famille. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. De toutes façons, dans ces trucs là, même sans le fait qu'il se passe des choses bizarres, c'était rempli de gens hypocrites qui nous prenaient comme une monnaie d'échange avec le gros chèque qui les attendait chaque fin de mois. J'avais juste envi de leur dégueuler à la figure.

Bref, j'étais différente et je le savais. Surtout que contrairement à mes petits camarades, je me foutais de savoir qui étaient mes parents. Pour moi, ils m'avaient abandonné et c'était tout. Je ne voulais pas me pourrir la vie en me posant des questions qui, je sais, resteraient sans réponses.

Pourtant quelque chose me travaillait depuis quelques temps. Je faisais des rêves vraiment très étranges et bien que je ne puisse pas voir les personnages qui restaient flous, je savais au plus profond de moi qu'ils étaient réels.

D'après eux, il paraissait que j'étais issue d'un amour d'espèces différentes, ce qui ferait de moi une sorte d'hybride. Apparemment cette famille m'aimait. J'avais trois frères et étant la seule fille j'étais chouchouté. Je n'ai pourtant jamais connu cette famille. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu d'ombres au tableau idyllique qui m'apparaissait chaque nuit. Et pourtant, que je rêve de ça devait forcément signifier quelque chose.

Bref, je m'appelle Anaïa d'après mon dossier, seule chose qui me vienne de mes géniteurs. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille car je n'ai pas de parents. Dans deux mois j'aurai 18 ans et je pourrais enfin partir de cet orphelinat. Je ne sais pas où j'irai, je me laisserai porter par le vent. Parce que oui, j'étais une fille comme ça. J'étais une fille qui se foutait particulièrement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Je suis froide et je ne me considère pas comme gentille. En fait j'adore ne pas l'être. Je n'avais besoin de personne et ça me faisait me sentir vivante. Et puis c'était mieux ainsi, parce que soyons réaliste : personne ne savait faire le bonheur des uns, mais faire le malheur des autres, c'était facile.

Oh, et d'après mes rêves, je serais la fille d'un certain Jacob Black et d'une certaine Renesmée Cullen Black.

Des noms à chier, je sais.

Et, je crois que c'est tout.


	2. Chapter 1

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir !**

**fuyuki417 : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)  
**

**Kaala : Merci pour ta review constructive. C'est vrai que les fictions centrées sur un personnage n'appartenant pas à S.M sont rares. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire comme ça. Je trouve qu'il y a déjà trop de fictions sur les même personnages à chaque fois. En tout cas si tu aimes ces histoires, je te conseille de lire Arthur et Lily et aussi Nuvole Bianche, fictions tout simplement géniales ! Bien j'aime beaucoup aussi Moi, renesmée, 17 ans. Pour ce qui des postes réguliers, à vrai dire je n'en sais trop rien. Je poste à mesure de mon inspiration. Bref j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira !**

* * *

_" L'anniversaire de naissance n'est, en somme, que la commémoration de la farce sinistre que nous ont faite nos parents en nous mettant au monde."  
Alexandra David-Néel_

* * *

Je regardais la jeune fille d'une beauté sans pareil en face de moi. Assez grande d'une peau caramel, elle représentait la perfection incarnée. Je ne l'y trouvais aucun défaut. Malheureusement. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un de ces comptes complètement fleur bleue. Ses lèvres pleines et roses en faisaient fantasmer plus d'un et son sourire était digne d'une mannequin pour une pub de dentifrice. Non, en fait elle était beaucoup mieux qu'une simple mannequin, si mannequin elle aurait pu être. Son visage de poupée n'avait aucune imperfection et était encadré par une longue chevelure brune au reflet cuivré de tant à autres, suivant l'éclairage. Mes ses yeux étaient sont principal atout. Ils étaient d'un vert si intense que chacun avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps.

Et pourtant, malgré toute cette perfection, elle arborait une expression vide d'émotion. Par ce que c'est qu'elle était : vide. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans son regard qui aurait attiré une quelconque sympathie. Il n'y avait qu'une froideur méprisable.

Même quand elle se mit à sourire, aucune étincelle ne se vit dans ses yeux. Je la regardais une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle ajoutait la dernière couche d'un maquillage qu'elle avait choisit comme étant naturel, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin et lui dis:

**- Tu es complètement vide de vie ma pauvre. Tu n'aimes personne et on te le rend bien. Tu es seule comme tu l'as toujours été et le sera surement toujours. Peut être que tes parents t'ont abandonné car ils avaient deviné que tu serais complètement tarée ? Qu'ils aillent au diable ! C'est pathétique à voir tu sais? Sinon je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire Anaïa.**

Paroles qui était aussi froide qu'elle. Parce que, oui, cette fille c'était moi, dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans ce qui me servait de salle de bain.

Je me mis à rire. Un de ces rires jaunes vous voyez? Bien que je disais que je me foutais de savoir qui étaient mes parents biologiques, ce qui était vrai, au fond je savais que j'aurai voulu savoir. Juste pour découvrir pourquoi je n'étais pas "normale".

Réunissant toutes mes affaires, aussi maigres qu'elles soient, je me dirigeais vers la sortie alors que tout le monde regardait. J'avais pris mon dossier en douce dans le bureau de la directrice, et je me fichais que ce soit illégale. De toutes façons quand elle le découvrira, je serai déjà loin. Ma sortie se fit dans un silence royale, tellement royale que je suis sûre que les adolescents se trouvant à l'autre bout de la cour, avait pu m'entendre soupirer d'exaspération. C'est sur ces derniers pas que je quittais l'orphelinat de Sacramento sans un au-revoir.

Je me dirigeais au centre ville à pied ce qui m'avait pris une bonne heure de marche. A l'entrée, je vis une voiture toute simplement sublime. Il faut dire que c'était une de ces Audi R8 vitres teintées, elle se trouvait devant l'aéroport et était ouverte pour mon plus grand bonheur.

**- Je ne vais tout de même pas oser?! C'est pas bien Anaïa!** me dis-je tout en me couvrant la tête à l'aide de ma grande capuche, heureusement que c'était un jour brumeux bien qu'ils étaient rares en Californie.

C'est en me disant que la chance commençait à me sourire que je m'avançais d'un pas rapide vers le côté conducteur dont la porte était encore ouverte.

Bingo !

Cet idiot avait laissé la clef sur le contact. Il faut vraiment être stupide pour laisser une aussi belle bagnole à la porté des voleurs comme moi ! Il y avait du monde et je ne mis pas long feu pour démarrer et commencer mes manœuvres. Au bout de quelques miles, je m'arrêtais pour pouvoir trafiquer les plaques d'immatriculations. C'était tout un art chez moi. Puis je me remis en route comme si de rien n'était. On était déjà en fin de journée et je commençais à être réellement fatiguée n'ayant fait que conduire. Le pire c'est que je ne savais même pas où j'allais.

Une heure après, voyant que la nuit pointait le bout de son nez, je décidais de m'arrêter à la prochaine ville pour pouvoir manger un peu et dormir. Je n'avais que peu d'argent et je savais que je ne tiendrai pas trois jours comme cela. Il fallait vite, que je trouve un pied à terre et que je me cherche un job.

C'est comme cela que je me retrouvais à Portland. Me payant une chambre d'hôtel, je mangeais et m'endormie d'une traite.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais alors que le soleil était déjà à son zénith. Je me douchais et me préparais avant de rejoindre ma voiture. Que j'aime dire ça : ma voiture! M'installant sur mon siège, une sonnerie me fit sursauter.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?**

Fouillant partout, je trouvais dans la boite à gant un portable dernier cris.

**- Et beh, on peut pas dire que le propriétaire soit pauvre!**

Le portable qui avait arrêter de me cassez les oreilles se remit à sonner. De rage, je décrochais.

**- Allo?**

**- ...**

**- Allo?**

**-... **je pouvais entendre un souffle.

**- Bon, ça va aller vite, soit vous parlez soit je raccroche.**

**- Tu as volé ma voiture. **dis une voix chantante bien qu'elle appartienne à un homme.

**- Qui êtes-vous?**

**- Et toi, qui es-tu?**

**- J'ai demandé la première à ce que je sache.**

**- Et alors? Je suis en droit de savoir, après tout c'est toi la voleuse. Pas moi.**

Il marquait un point.

**- ...**

**- Ecoute je ne vais pas porter plainte ou prévenir la police. **

**- Pourquoi?**

**- Parce que je veux quelque chose en échange.**

Il était vraiment intrigant ce type. Bizarre, mais intrigant.

**- Comme quoi?**

**- Je veux qu'on se voit.**

**- Pardon?**

**- Tu as très bien compris.**

**- Je ne vous connais pas donc je ne vous fait pas confiance.**

**- Oh je t'en pris, tu ne fais confiance à personne. ** dit-il d'une voix poignante.

**- Comment savez-vous cela?**

**- Je sais beaucoup de choses.**

Il m'énervait vraiment à être mystérieux.

**- Alors ? De toute façon je sais déjà où tu es. **

**- Et je suis vous croire?** ricanais-je

**- Tu es à Portland, n'ai-je pas raison?**

**- ...**

**- Petite?**

**- Comment le savez-vous? **

Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur là.

**- Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je sais beaucoup de choses. **répondit-il d'un ton agacé.

- **...**

Il soupira de manière à ce que je sache qu'il me trouve ennuyante.

**- On se voit dans quelques heures, ****Anaïa.**

Ces sur ces dernières paroles qu'il raccrocha. Qui était ce mec? Et comment savait-il où j'étais? Peut être qu'il avait mis une puce sur la voiture ou un truc du genre.

_Mais surtout, comment connaissait-il mon nom?_

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre? Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Personnellement j'aime bien le début mais je trouve que je me suis ratée la fin ... et j'en suis désolée !**

**Pour ce qui des fautes, excusez moi aussi s'il vous plait, je ne fais pas attention en me relisant :/**

**En tout cas bonne journée à vous ! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tout à d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

**Laurie: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite sera aussi originale :)**

**Mrs Esmee Cullen : Merci pour ta review d'encouragement, ça fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture ;)**

**Lili: Je suis contente que cette histoire te branche, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire :)**

**fuyuki417 : Merci pour ta review ! Certaines de tes questions vont avoir des réponses avec ce chapitre. Et ne t'inquiète pas, moi même quand j'ai écris la fin du premier chapitre je me suis demandée qui pourrait être ce fameux homme ;p. J'espère que tu l'aimeras, bonne lecture ! :)**

**Kaala : Ça me ferait plaisir que tu partages ton avis avec moi sur les fictions que je t'ai conseillé :D, pour ce qui de l'oublie des mots, je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois malheureusement :/ J'espère que cela ne se reproduise plus... Et pour l'homme, c'est effectivement un vampire. J'avais pensé à Demetri au début mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis. Tu verras bien :p**

* * *

_"Se pencher sur son passé, c'est risquer de tomber dans l'oubli."_

_- Coluche. -_

* * *

_- N'oublie pas que peu importe où tu te trouves, peu importe la distance qui nous sépare, je t'aime. Tu es mon soleil ma belle Anaïa. Deviens aussi forte que ta mère. Et surtout n'oublie pas que quoique tu fasses, nous serons fiers de toi ma puce. _

_- Pouwoi tu me dis ça papou?_

_- Quand tu seras grande, tu comprendras._

_La petite fille du haut de ses quatre ans, regardait son père avec interrogation. Mais il y avait aussi de l'émerveillement dans ses yeux. On pouvait voir qu'elle le considérait comme son héros._

_- Allez, pars rejoindre tes frères._

_Elle se mit à courir en manquant de trébucher pour rejoindre les trois jeunes adultes qui étaient ses frères, sous le regard bienveillant de son père et celui inquiet de sa mère. Ces deux là savaient que quelque chose de mal allait arriver. Le grand homme brun n'avait pas dit ça à sa fille pour rien. Il pressentait quelque chose qu'Alice ne saurait deviner..._

_Tout d'un l'atmosphère changea. Cette même petite fille se trouvait toute seule dans la foret environnante et elle pleurait. Devant elle se trouvait sa famille se battant avec acharnement contre plusieurs personnes. Il étaient plus nombreux qu'eux et malgré son jeune âge, elle était intelligente et sentait la défaite inéluctable._

_- ANAÏA COURS ! _

_- NE TE RETOURNE PAS CHÉRIE ! NOUS TE RETROUVERONS !_

_En pleure, elle se mit à courir aussi vite que possible tout en entendant les cris de la bataille. Cris étant tout aussi bien rageurs et colériques que désespérants et agonisants. Bien qu'elle n'ait que quatre, elle pouvait s'en sortir seule. Elle était hybride après tout. Elle avait donc, déjà, développé une intelligence appartement à l'espèce vampirique. _

_Pourtant, obnubilée par les hurlements qu'elle avait encore en mémoire, elle ne vit pas la route nationale au loin. Et elle n'entendit pas le véhicule qui roulait à une vitesse remarquablement exagérée. _

_Elle déboucha sur cette masse de goudron et le conducteur ne la vit que trop tard pour espérer ne serait-ce que donner un coup de volant dans le sens opposé. Il la percuta de plein fouet._

_[...] _

_Un mois plus tard, il apparut dans le journal qu'une petite fille, approximativement âgée au alentour de cinq ans, avait miraculeusement survécut à un accident de la route. Elle ne se souviendrait de rien bien que grâce au collier entourant son cou lors des faits, on savait qu'elle se nommait Anaïa et que sa date de naissance était le 14 septembre 2042. Elle avait__ donc quatre petites années et était s__ujette à une forte __amnésie. Les médecins n'avaient pas d'espoir quant à une quelconque guérison totale pour retrouver sa mémoire._

Le temps était gris et je me trouvais sur une terrasse de restaurant nullement chic et pas trop cher, attendant patiemment ce mystérieux personnage en sirotant un coca bien frai. Bien que j'ai une trouille phénoménale, il fallait que je sache qui il pouvait être et comment il me connaissait. J'attendais ici depuis son appel à vrai dire et je me posais quelques questions. Non, en fait je ne faisais que ça. Moi qui détestais faire cela... j'étais gâtée! Pour moi, se questionner tout le temps était synonyme de soucis. Et, vous l'aurez bien compris, j'ai horreur des soucis! Je n'étais pas patiente non plus pourtant j'en faisais preuve depuis ce matin. L'après-midi était bien avancé et j'en étais à sixième coca. Le vernis sombre se trouvant sur mes ongles ce matin même avait disparus par mes soins. Etant stressée je ne faisais que me les triturer. Tant que je ne me les rongeais pas... Voyant la tête des serveurs je savais qu'ils étaient ravis de me voir là ici, bien qu'ils devaient se demander ce que j'attendais depuis des heures. Enfin le patron travaillant aujourd'hui ou plutôt surveillant son personnel, était extrêmement heureux que je sois dans son restaurant/bar puisque si je me fiais à ce que je voyais, j'attirais pas mal de clients. J'en attirais tellement qu'il en est venue à me demander si j'étais une personne célèbre et bien que je lui ai répondu par la négative, il m'a demandé un autographe. "Juste au cas où" m'a-t-il dit.

Il était maintenant 18h et je me demandais s'il ne fallait peut être pas que je parte. Tirant une énième bouffée sur une mes dernières cigarettes, je regardais les passants se presser. Une petite fille tenant la main de sa mère se mit à pleurer et à crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle méritait cette Barbie au cheveux blonds qui était dans son château aussi rose que ses vêtements. La mère, désespérée de la voir comme cela et surtout du fait qu'elles se trouvent en public, abdiqua. Un tableau assez marrant mais qui montrait bien que les enfants étaient justement de sales gosses qui ne savaient faire que des caprices. Et pendant l'espace d'un instant je dérivais en m'imaginant la même scène qui aurait pu se passer quelques années auparavant. Sauf que cela aurait été moi la gamine pourrie gâtée faisant un caprice et que cela aurait été ma mère biologique qui aurait abdiqué.

Secouant la tête comme pour m'enlever ces pensées sombres, je pris une autre cigarette et l'allumai. J'en étais à la moitié quand je vis un homme qui s'avançait vers moi d'une manière tellement gracieuse que j'eu du mal à croire qu'une brute pouvait se déplacer de cette façon. Il était grand et était très carré d'épaules, une musculature impressionnante se laissait deviner sous son T-shirt à manche longue beige. Il était pale, dans le genre tellement pale qu'il aurait pu passer un casting pour un film de mort-vivant. Il était d'un brun ébène et je pouvais voir d'ici que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur ocre assez rare. Il était magnifique. Et quelques part j'espérais que ce soit lui, celui qui m'avait téléphoner. Puis j'eus ma réponse puisqu'il s'installa sur la chaise en face de moi et me regarda avec un de ces sourires colgate que je pensais m'être propres. La preuve que non.

**- Anaïa, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon de fumer?**

**- Il faut bien mourir un jour.**

**- Bien sur**. dit-il en ricanant comme si j'avais une blague.

**- Alors je peux savoir qui tu es maintenant?**

**- Evidemment. Je m'appelle Riley Everdeen Cullen.**

Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant son nom entier. _Cullen_ m'était familier.

**- Cullen?** lui demandais-je pour être sûre

**- Ce nom te dit-il quelque chose?** fit-il plein d'espoir

**- On peut dire ça...** lui répondis-je confuse

**- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ils seront heureux de te revoir enfin!**

**- Qui ça?**

**- Ta famille, la notre.**

**- Notre famille?**

**- Oui.**

**- J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.**

**- Malheureusement ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter. Je suis venue ici pour venir te chercher. Il faut que tu me suives.**

**- Où?**

**- A Forks.**

**- C'est où ça?**

**- Chez toi.**

**- Chez moi?**

**- Oui et si tu me suis, tu auras les réponses à toutes tes questions.**

**- Vraiment?**

**- Tu ne me crois pas?**

**- Je devrais?** lui répondis-je au tac au tac.

**- A vrai dire oui. **soupira-t-il

**- Pourquoi?**

**- Parce que je te connais depuis ta naissance.**

**- Tu as l'air d'avoir le même âge que moi!**

**- Oui mais j'en ai seulement l'air. **susurra-t-il de manière énigmatique.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il me prit par le bras et qu'il m'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à ma voiture. Enfin _sa _voiture.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce second chapitre? **

**J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions, aussi j'aimerais savoir comment vous voyez la suite?**

**Enjoy. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey ! profitez bien des chapitres car je ne pourrai pas en mettre pendant un moment vu que je vais à Paris la semaine prochaine et qu'après ce sera révisions pour le bac blanc (il serait temps que je me mette un peu au boulot!).**

**Sinon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, désolée d'avance pour les fautes !**

**fuyuki417: Coucou merci pour ta review encore une fois, je suis contente que tu continue à me suivre ! :) pour ce qui est de la suite, elle est ici xD j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;) et non Riley n'est en aucun cas son frère ou un hybride, tu verras qui il est plus tard :)**

**Kaala : Coucou toi ! :) alors pour te répondre, oui c'est un Cullen mais tu verras que c'est un peu compliqué, et tu verras aussi que ce n'est pas un hybride et encore moins un de ses frères ^^ ça serait beaucoup trop facile comme tu l'as remarqué. Pour ce qui est des vampires qui ont attaqué sa famille quand elle était plus jeune, j'ai ma petite idée la dessus mais je ne dirai rien. :p Ses parents n'ont pas pu aller la chercher avant et ne le peuvent toujours pas, tu verras pourquoi plus tard. Pour ce qui est de la sauvage Anaïa, on va dire que pour l'instant elle ne comprends rien et elle est de nature très curieuse donc elle attend de voir, de plus elle n'a pas peur de monter avec lui, elle se fiche de ce qui pourrait lui arriver... Sinon oui ça m'amuse beaucoup de vous faire vous poser d'innombrables questions xD Pour ce qui est de Nuvole Bianche j'avoue être du même avis que toi :) **

* * *

_"C'est bizarre , mais je me sens bien aujourd'hui !"  
_

* * *

**- Alors où est-ce que tu m'emmènes comme ça?**

**- Ça t'intéresse?**

**- Assez, oui.**

**- A Forks, enfin un endroit un peu plus reculé.**

**- Reculé comment? Pas que tu me fasses peur, loin de moi cette idée, mais bon je ne te fais pas encore confiance.**

**- Pourtant tu m'as bien suivi dans cette voiture.**

**- Tu marques un point. **

**- Alors?**

**- Alors quoi?**

**- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi aussi facilement? **me dit-il en me jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs

**- J'en sais rien, je suppose que je me fous de savoir ce qui peut m'arriver.** dis-je en détournant le regard vers le paysage se trouvant sur ma droite.

**- Tu ne devrais pas t'en foutre autant.**

**- Ah et pourquoi? **dis-je de manière sarcastique

**- Ce n'est pas respectueux envers ceux qui se sont battus pour que tu restes en vie et encore moins pour ceux qui sont morts pour toi! **cracha-t-il en crispant ses mains autour du volant.

Je l'avais mis colère. Et pour la première dans ma courte vie, j'en étais désolée.

**- Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère...**

**- Laisse tomber! On a chacun perdu énormément.**

Je me contentais de le regard de manière interrogative et il comprit que je demandais silencieusement une quelconque réponse. Le truc, c'est que plus il en disait, plus mes questions se multipliaient. Il avait cette façon de faire qu'il en disait trop mais pourtant toujours pas assez. Je voyais que mon camarade de route faisait face à un dilemme intérieur. Cependant son visage restait de marbre, il était impassible.

Les secondes passaient, puis les minutes... Comprenant qu'il ne me répondrait pas, je pris mon mal en patience et respectais son silence. Une grande première pour moi. Mais, il avait un je ne sais quoi qui faisait que j'avais envi de le ménager. Il semblait jeune, la vingtaine surement, et j'avais l'impression qu'il en avait déjà beaucoup trop vu dans son existence... Je continuais de le détailler plus que ce que la politesse envisageait, ne faisant pas attention au fait que cela pouvait être déplaisant pour lui. Il était aussi beau de profil que de face. Il avait une beauté froide et rare mais il attirait la sympathie contrairement à moi. Ses traits étaient finement définis et il n'apparaissait aucun défaut. Ses cheveux avaient l'air réellement soyeux, ce brun contrastait majestueusement avec son teint blafard. Ses yeux ocres me fascinaient et son nez était un peu retroussé, ce que je trouvais tout bonnement adorable. Tandis que ses lèvres, elles, pleines comme elles l'étaient, étaient un appel au péché. Puis je vis un commencement de sourire se peindre sur son magnifique visage. Un sourire moqueur. J'eu besoin de quelques instants pour constater qu'il se moquait de moi en fait.

Je rougis. Anaïa rougissait pour la première fois de sa vie.

_C'est quoi ce bordel?!_

**- Tu as fini de me détailler maintenant?** me demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur avec un son sourire en coin irrésistible

**- Ouai...** grognais-je

-** N'en ai pas honte, je prends ça pour un compliment. Bien que je sache déjà à quel point je suis beau, j'aime en avoir la preuve et attirer le regard de la gente féminine.** Sourit-il de façon tout à fait narcissique.

**- Tu te jettes souvent des fleurs comment ça?** bien que j'affichai un moue vexée, je souriais intérieurement, il avait l'air d'être un phénomène celui là!

**- Non, je suis juste réaliste! Ne t'en fais pas, tu es très belle aussi !** dit-il sur un ton charmeur.

_Oh mon Dieu ! _me dis-je en m'enfonçant dans mon siège tandis qu'il ricanait, je crois que la route va être longue avant d'arriver à destination.

Après ce petit épisode un peu gênant pour moi, je me mis à regarder le paysage qui défilait tout en allumant la radio. Il me laissa faire. J'avais toujours autant de questions à lui poser et il le savait, pourtant je ne dis rien et j'attendais avec une impatience non feinte notre arrivée.

Les chansons défilaient et je me mis à fredonner avec elles déclenchant l'hilarité de mon coéquipier. Puis je dû sans doute m'endormir par la suite, car quand je me réveillai nous étions à Seattle si je me fier à tous ces indices à l'extérieur.

Mon ventre gargouilla soudainement.

**- Tu as faim.**

_Oui, j'avais faim._

**- Bonne déduction Sherlock !**

**- On va s'arrêter un moment, de toute façon on a plus que deux heures de route tout au plus.**

On roula encore dix minutes pour se retrouver à la sortie de la ville. Ici, se trouvait un petit fast food.

- **Oh bonheur ! Ça fait si longtemps que je rêve d'un Mcdo ! **dis-je en me jetant à l'extérieur de l'Audi.

**- Je sais que les humains en raffolent, même si c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus chimique et que ce n'est pas bon pour votre organisme. Enfin je suppose que ce sera la dernière fois que tu en mangeras alors autant te faire plaisir !**

**- Humain?** Lui demandais-je en me retournant doucement vers lui. Il m'avait coupé dans mon élan.

Et là, malgré la situation qui était des plus bizarres, je ne pu m'empêcher de le trouver adorable avec son air de petit garçon qui venait juste de se faire gronder car il avait fait une bêtise.

**- Oublie ça.**

**- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça?**

**- S'il te plait Anaïa, tu manges et on parlera ensuite.**

Son ton était sans appel, alors je fis ce qu'il me dit.

* * *

**Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu? :)**

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?**

**Bisous !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bon, finalement, je vais vous en remettre un, alors bonne lecture ;)**

**fuyuki417 : Merci encore de ta review, pour ce qui est de l'amour on verra bien :p**

**Kaala: Salut toi ! et à tout hasard, la suite est là :p qui est mort pour elle? je verrais si je fais ma sadique ^^ pour l'instant elle prend relativement tout bien puisqu'elle sait qu'elle-même n'est pas normale. C'est un personnage qui n'a pas peur des différences aussi farfelues soient-elles. Pour ce qui est de mon bac blanc, merci :) même si ce n'est que dans un mois il y a beaucoup de trucs à réviser vu que je ne suis pas une forcenée du travail je pense que je suis loin d'avoir pris de l'avance... et non ce n'est pas indiscret, mais malgré toutes les fautes que je fais je suis bel et bien en série littéraire :p et toi? **

* * *

_"Le soleil s'est levé et la réalité s'est installée."_

* * *

_Humain?_

Que voulait-il dire par là?

Bien que je sache que je ne sois pas tout à fait normale, je n'imaginais et n'imaginai toujours pas le fait que je puisse être autre chose qu'une simple humaine. C'est vrai après tout, il y a beaucoup de gens qui pensent être dotés de dons comme les médiums, les guérisseurs ou ce genre de choses... Je pensais que je devais être dans cette catégorie là et c'était tout. Mais vu comment Riley réagissait, je devais lourdement me tromper et accepter le fait que _peut être j'étais autre chose_. Une chose qui dépassait l'imaginable. Une chose à laquelle même les enfants ne croyaient plus car ils savaient au plus profond d'eux mêmes que cela ne faisait pas partit de la réalité. Car, effectivement, cela n'était pas censé être _réel_.

Bien que cela faisait longtemps que je rêvais de manger un bon Mcdo, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver le goût des aliments que j'ingurgitais machinalement, fades. Même le coca light, une de mes boissons préférées, me paraissait sans goût. La petite bourde, car je supposais que cela l'était, de Riley, s'était passée il y a de cela une bonne demi-heure et ni lui ni moi n'avions parlé dès-lors. Moi, car j'avais trop à faire entre me nourrir mais aussi et surtout ruminer, et lui, car il ne voulait ou ne _pouvait_ rien me dire pour le moment. Je me demandai comment cela se passera quand nous serons enfin arriver à destination. Je n'étais jamais venue dans ce coin là des Etats-Unis et je pouvais dire que c'était très ... très... je n'en sais trop rien en fait. La ville de Seattle avait l'air animée car elle était assez bruyante comme toute ville qui se respecte. Pourtant, hors agglomération, je voyais beaucoup de... vert. Je m'imaginai Forks comme une petite ville voire un petit village entouré d'une dense végétation et sentant l'humidité. J'avais vu dans un documentaire une fois, que l'Etat de Washington était l'un des états les plus pluvieux des USA. Ça allait beaucoup me changer de la Californie. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas dire que cela me dérangeait car ce n'était pas le cas. J'en avais marre de la chaleur suffocante de Sacramento. Alors un changement radical de climat me ferait le plus grand bien !

Le fast food était bondé et très bruyant, c'était en grande partie pour cela que j'avais opté pour la terrasse. N'ayant plus faim désormais, je jetai les restes dans la poubelle et repartis m'installer devant Riley qui ne me quittait pas des yeux une seconde.

**- On peut y aller?**

**- Tiens tu as retrouver ta langue toi? Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'une quelconque force surnaturelle était venue inopinément et t'avait rendu muet !**

**- C'est censé être drôle, j'imagine ?**

**- Cela dépend du sens de l'humour, mais tu as l'air de l'avoir aussi perdu !** **Fais gaffe, il parait qu'on crève plus vite en prenant tout trop au sérieux. **lui répondis-je sarcastiquement face à son air blasé.

- **Bon attends, alors tu vas la refaire et je vais me forcé à rire, d'accord? **dit-il d'un ton dur.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre sachant qu'il ne se dériderait pas pour l'instant.

**- Donc on peut y aller oui ou non?**

**- Non, là tu vois bien que je suis sur le point de fumer ma dernière clope. C'est plus savoureux après un Mcdo, d'autant plus que c'est ma dernière. Je ne veux pas la gaspiller, alors je prendrai mon temps ! **le narguai-je en allumant ma cigarette à l'aide de mon zipo. Briquet qui soit dit en passant n'avait presque plus de gaz...

Je partis jeter mon paquet de menthol vide pour qu'il se retrouve, ainsi, avec les restes de mon déjeuné tandis que je l'entendis soupirer. Surement d'exaspération.

**- Je t'ai entendu !**

-**Grand bien t'en fasse !** me dit-il avec une nonchalence non feinte.

Je crois que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un de mon niveau pour ce qui était du répondant. Et malgré le fait que là tout de suite, il m'énervait au plus haut point et que j'avais une irrésistible envie de l'étriper sur le champs, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'aimer ça.

Je savourai plus que nécessaire la nicotine qui s'infiltrait dans mes poumons tout en le fixant. J'avais vraiment envi de le provoquer... Il était aussi beau qu'il était bipolaire ce mec !

**- Attends, laisse moi deviner, ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas tiré ton coup et là tu es carrément frustré sexuellement, c'est ça?** dis-je en ricanant sauf que j'avais peut être parler un peu trop fort étant donné qu'une femme me lança un regard qui se voulait noir, et qui avait boucher les oreilles de son jeune fils.

**- Et c'est une petite vierge effarouchée qui me dit ça? **me répondit-il avec ce sourire en coin qu'il avait enfin retrouvé.

**- Qui te dis que je suis vierge?! **m'indignai-je

**- Oh je t'en pris, si tu avais vu ta tête dans la voiture quand je t'ai pris sur le fait, tu étais mal à l'aise et aussi rouge qu'un écrevisse ! **

Et ben le voilà mon petit Riley ! Bien que j'étais vexée, j'étais contente qu'il se déride.

**- Pas du tout ! **démentis-je

-** Oui bien sur ... **ricana-t-il plein de sous-entendu.

Finalement peut être que je préférais le Riley muet... Cela méritait réflexion.

Je détournai le regard alors qu'il me fixait toujours avec son air moqueur, en jetant mon mégot.

Non mais ! Un jour arrivera où je lui ferai ravaler son petit sourire arrogant à celui là ! Mais en même temps il était tellement craquant quand il ne paraissait pas torturé comme tout à l'heure. Je le détaillai une nouvelle fois en fixant un peu trop longtemps ses lèvres pleines sur lesquels il fit courir sa langue.

_Mayde, Mayde. On a perdu Anaïa, je répète, on a perdu Anaïa !_

Il avait remarquer que je le fixais avec envie car son sourire s'élargit plus encore et je me demandai comment il faisait pour ne pas se décrocher la mâchoire.

**- Bon on y va?!** dis-je en partant devant.

Je sentais son regard qui me vrillait le dos et j'en profitai pour faire un déhanchement plus qu'exagéré. Et pas manquer je l'entendis siffler puis me suivre.

**- Oui. Oh et tu sais la route était droite, tu n'avais pas besoin de te tortiller autant, mais si c'était pour moi ce petit déhanchement, recommence quand tu veux, c'est un réel plaisir pour mes yeux !** rigola-t-il moqueur tout en fermant sa portière.

Je n'osai même plus monter dans la voiture maintenant.

_Touché-coulé Anaïa._

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre?**

**Je sais qu'il ne fait pas trop avancer l'historie voir pas du tout, mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire à dire vrai ! :p**

**J'attends vos reviews les amis !**

**Enjoy !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Héhéhé ! Coucou tout le monde !**

**Oui je sais cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté mais je suis allée à Paris (d'ailleurs j'ai été un peu déçu par cette ville) et je me suis retrouvée avec une dissertation de philo, une critique littéraire en littérature et en espagnol sur Che Guevara en plus des cours de conduite qui me rendent folle ! Quoique maintenant ça va mieux (heureusement d'ailleurs! ^^). En plus aujourd'hui je viens de recevoir ma convocation de BAC, sur le coup j'ai légèrement stressé puisque je n'ai encore rien préparé sachant que j'ai mon bac blanc dans une semaine... Il serait grand temps que je m'y mette mais il faut dire que le plus à voir reste l'histoire et franchement avec la nouvelle réforme, faire en un an ce que les autres avant faisaient en deux ans, c'est juste... Arrrgh !**

**Bref je suis de retour avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, alors bonne lecture ! :)**

**Lamina59: Je te remercie pour tes reviews et la suite est là, bonne lecture ! :)**

**fuyuki417: Effectivement, je me suis beaucoup amusée ! Ce n'était pas censé être un chapitre qui ferait avancé l'histoire comme tu l'as très bien vu ^^**

**Lili: Merci de tes reviews Lili, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)**

**Laurie: Merci à toi pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te fera plaisir ! ;)**

**Kaala: Kaala Kaala Kaala ! Oui j'aime vous laisser avec vos questions AHAHAHAH, je suis sadique par nature je crois xD Pour la série ES, et bien quand j'étais en seconde je voulais la faire mais j'ai vite changé d'avis en voyant que je m'endormais littéralement sur la table tous les jeudis pour mon heure d'éco! Bref, je ne regrette absolument pas mon choix, je me sens bien dans ma filière donc c'est cool ;) Sinon bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

_"Parfois, quand plus rien n'a de sens, tout devient plus clair."**  
**_

* * *

Le paysage à travers la fenêtre me semblait être dans un monde complètement parallèle. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps on roulait et de toute façon je m'en foutais littéralement. Le silence dans la voiture n'était ni pesant ni agréable, mais quelque chose entre les deux. Et le truc, c'est que plus on approchait de notre destination, plus une tension inconnue se mettait en place dans l'habitacle. Peut être que je me faisais des idées mais Riley semblait de plus en plus tendu... Par contre, ce dont j'étais persuadée c'est qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres vu la façon dont sa mâchoire se tendait. Je mis donc fin à son calvaire.

**- Bon, vas y.**

**- Comment?** en se retournant vers moi de manière interrogative

**- Pose moi ta question, je vois bien que ça te démange depuis tout à l'heure. En plus je suis curieuse de la connaitre.**

**- La curiosité est un vilain défaut tu sais?! **se moqua-t-il

**- En tout cas elle peut vachement aider !**

**- Ou te tuer.**

Sa voix trancha l'air de manière si sérieuse que je me demandais pourquoi avait-il dit ça.

Cependant je ne préférai pas m'engager sur ce chemin là avec lui commençant à bien le cerner.

**- Alors cette question? **soupirais-je

**- Est ce que...** il hésita, puis se lança finalement.** Est ce qu'il t'arrive parfois de faire d'étranges rêves?**

Ne m'attendant pas à cette question, je tiquai. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela? Franchement j'hésitais entre mentir et tout lui déballer. Après tout même s'il avait l'air de me connaitre et que je commençais à bien l'aimer... je ne lui faisais pas à cent pour cent confiance voire pas du tout. Je n'avais confiance en personne. J'avais appris cette leçon à mes dépends dans mon jeune âge. Je devais surement avoir 7 ou 8 ans, je ne me souviens plus très bien à vrai dire... j'avais fais l'erreur de décider de faire confiance à une de ces familles d'accueil. Le résultat n'a pas été concluant. Je décidai donc, de la jouer innocente en voulant prêcher le vrai du faux.

**- Pourrais-tu être plus explicite ? Je ne comprends pas.**

**- T'arrive-t-il de... comment dire... voir des choses, des personnes dans tes rêves?**

**- Evidemment, comme tout le monde. Tu sais bien que les rêves ne se contrôlent pas. **répondis-je faisant mine de ne pas savoir où il voulait en venir.** Pourquoi cette question?**

**- Justement je ne sais pas.** Dit-il tellement bas que j'avais cru avoir rêvé ces mots.

**- Quoi?**

**- Rien, laisse tomber. Tu verras quand nous arriverons.** soupira-t-il

Tout d'un coup, son expression changea de telle sorte à ce que je puisse voir une réelle souffrance dans ces yeux. Bien que cela ne dura que quelques secondes puisqu'il se reprit très vite, cela me fendit le cœur. Pendant un moment... il avait eu un air encore inconnu par mes soins. Il avait ressentit quelque chose qui le faisait souffrir encore aujourd'hui alors qu'on avait l'impression que ce quelque chose datait au vu de sa petite pointe de nostalgie dans le regard. Et pourtant ce quelque chose avait l'air de l'avoir rendu heureux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne voulais pas ressentir le millième de ce qui avait traversé son expression.

Me détournant de lui, je me remis à fixer intensément l'étendue verte sur le bas côté. Je supposais que l'on était bientôt arrivé. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'appréhendais ce qui pourrait se passer une fois là-bas. Ma tête appuyé sur la vitre, je dû m'endormir sous les vibrations du moteur.

_- Maman, j'ai pas sommeil ! dit une petite fille en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire._

_- Oui bien sur, je vais te croire ma chérie..._

_Sa mère la regardait tellement tendrement que son mari qui était adossé au chambranle de la porte les regarda attendrit. Il était d'une grandeur incroyable et sa peau métisse révélait ses origines indiennes. Il était d'un brun ébène et son regard était tellement transperçant que sa femme se plaisait à s'y perdre de temps à autres. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était une des plus idylliques que puisse rêver quiconque. Son cœur se serra de bonheur et il souhaita ceci à tout le monde. Sa petite fille de quatre ans parlait extrêmement bien pour son age. Il savait le pourquoi du comment, bien qu'il espérait secrètement que ce côté d'elle ne ressorte que le plus tard possible. Sa belle Anaïa ressemblait tellement à sa femme. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'elle serait aussi magnifique que la belle hybride à l'âge adulte. Non pas parce que c'était sa fille, mais parce que c'était un fait. Il aimait ses trois garçons plus que sa propre vie mais la petite dernière était considérée comme la princesse. Une princesse qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Le prénom Anaïa avait été choisi d'un commun accord avec Mlle Cullen devenue Mme Black quelques années plutôt. Pourtant le prénom de son arrière grand mère paternel se nommant Tala de son temps, lui tenait à cœur. Et c'est ainsi que leur fille se nomma Anaïa Tala Black._

_- Mais euh... raconte moi une histoire alors. Je veux pas dormir maintenant._

_- Ne sois pas aussi autoritaire jeune fille ! la réprimanda sa mère._

_Cette dernière la portant dans ses bras pour aller la coucher, monta les escaliers menant au premier étage, là où se trouvaient les chambres, sous le regard protecteur du modificateur, ayant laissé sa place d'Alpha à son fils aîné le considérant comme prêt. Il était fier de ses fils. A vrai dire ils lui ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'à sa femme et ils aimaient par dessus tout leur sœur adorée. Leur oncle, Seth, avait dit un jour que cette fillette avait le don de se faire aimer de quiconque n'appartenant pas à l'espèce humaine. Car c'était vrai. Tous les êtres surnaturels étaient en admiration devant cette "petite chose" comme disait Emmett Cullen, ce qui lui avait valut plusieurs grognements de la part de Jacob. Au fond ce dernier l'aimait bien, il savait que malgré la carrure d'ours du Cullen, celui-ci n'était pas méchant. Carlisle, le patriarche du clan, devenu arrière grand père pour la quatrième fois, avait souligné que c'était peut être un don qui se manifestait chez elle. Il avait dit qu'il surveillerait ça de près. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de porter les humains dans son estime. A chaque sortie en famille, Anaïa, haute comme trois pommes, était d'une asociabilité envers eux que cela en devenait inquiétant bien que comique._

_Renesmée la recouvrit avec la couverture qu'elle même avait utilisé étant petite. Cette couette était un cadeaux de Renée Dywer, la mère d'Isabella qui était sa mère bien que considérablement bien conservée pour son âge grâce aux attraits vampiriques. En somme il y avait une valeur familiale. Puis, elle se dit qu'au lieu de lui raconter une histoire, vu comment les yeux de sa petite fille commençaient à se fermer, elle opterait pour une berceuse._

_Et c'est en s'installant à ses côtés qu'elle fit profiter de sa douce voix toute la maisonnette._

_-Imba wimbo_  
_Wa upepo_  
_Wakati unajua na_

_Imba wimbo_  
_Wa upepo_  
_Wakati ndoto tamu_

_Lala mpaka usiku uisheni_  
_Upepo wa usiku_  
_Wimbo wako na_

_Wimbo wangu inaendelea_  
_milele_

Je me réveillai doucement et sentis une larme coulait le long de ma joue droite. Je l'essuyai délicatement sans pouvoir m'empêcher de ressentir une profonde tristesse. Nostalgie d'un moment oublié peut être... Si mes parents étaient bien ces gens là, alors pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils pas chercher ?

**- On est arrivé.**

Riley dit cela en arrêtant en même temps la voiture. Il avait bien vu l'état de la jeune fille à son réveil mais ne fit aucun commentaire dessus.

* * *

**Voilà, **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plût ! :)**

**Pour la berceuse c'est la chanson qui se trouve dans le film _Mon ami__ Gio__,_ un film magnifique que j'appréciais regarder quand j'étais petite et que j'apprécie toujours d'ailleurs ! Cela me rend nostalgique tout ça !  
**

**Bref, désolée pour les fautes, oubli de mots ect...**

**Dites moi ce vous en pensez :D**

**Sinon bon week end à tous !**

**Bisous**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey coucou les gens ! :) **

**Bon comme j'avais bien avancé sur ce chapitre, j'ai repoussé mes révisions (bah voyons!) pour le finir! Je suis gentille hein? :D**

**En même temp je dois un peu (beaucoup?) me faire pardonné pour l'attente du précédent et peut être voire surement l'attente du prochain vu que mes examens sont dans deux mois et sachant que je suis une quiche en histoire/géographie et que c'est là où j'ai le plus de trucs à voir c'est... un peu chiant! Mais bon c'est que coeff 4 alors même si j'ai 1/20 (soyons fous!) je peux le rattraper. On verra bien... J'ai l'air d'être stressée? xD**

**Bref je vais répondre aux reviews, sur ce bonne lecture ;)**

**Lamina59: Je sais c'est fait exprès, je vais l'être un peu moins sur celui ci. Enfin je ne te promets rien :p**

**Kaala: Oui je suis enfin (!) de retour ! Et je vais essayer de ne pas être trop sadique sur ce coup ci .^^ Et sinon, j'adorais les maths... en 3eme, j'ai vite changé d'avis en rentrant au lycée ! Pour ce qui de l'anglais, ça va étant donné que je suis partie vivre un mois entier chez une famille américaine en juillet dernier. C'était une très belle expérience. Mais bon, j'ai perdu pas mal... Bien que mon accent soit resté pareil je crois (Dieu soit loué!) Et puis bon, comme je l'ai pris en spécialité, avoir une bonne note dans cette matière en coeff 9, ça ne serait pas de refus ! Moi c'est plutôt l'histoire/géo qui me pose problème, même si j'aime beaucoup connaître ce qui se passait dans l'Histoire, l'académie nous a mis des trucs pas supers au programme et je suis nulle en compo dans cette matière... Pour ce qui est de ce que je veux faire, bien sur, je suis déjà inscrite dans l'école de mon choix depuis janvier. J'aimerais être dans le tourisme plus précisément dans un aéroport (à l'étranger de préférence). Et ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas la France, au contraire j'aime beaucoup ce pays mais... comment dire... je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place ici... si tu vois ce que je veux. En tout cas quand j'étais aux Etats-Unis c'était complètement différent. Je ne veux pas dire "les US c'est bien allons-y tout ensemble" hein ! ^^ C'est juste que la mentalité est totalement différente. Après il y a aussi des inconvénients comme partout mais bien que j'aime énormément ma famille et mes amis, j'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise là bas. Alors vivement que je passe mon BTS et que je file. Peu importe où, je verrais le moment venu :D Bref, il faut que j'arrête de raconter ma vie là. xD**

* * *

_" La vérité de demain se nourrit de l'erreur d'hier."_

* * *

La portière s'ouvrit et je remarquais que Riley tenait celle-ci. J'avais été tellement dans mon monde que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait déjà fait le tour de la voiture. Prudemment je descendis en prenant le courage de lever les yeux. Je n'étais pas de nature lâche mais le courage était un bien grand mot par moment. Parfois je préférais choisir la facilité et j'aimais me dire qu'elle n'était pas synonyme de lâcheté bien que je savais que c'était le contraire. Toujours est-il que je pouvais sentir l'air frais caractérisant l'Etat de Washington mais aussi les particules salées de l'océan Pacifique. J'entendais les vagues se fracassaient sur le bas des falaises au loin. Puis me vinrent alors des odeurs boisées, forestières mais surtout familières. Ici, j'avais l'impression que tous mes sens étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre odeur. Comme s'ils s'amplifiaient peu à peu.

Bizarre je sais.

Je regardai autour de moi et je remarquai que nous n'étions pas très loin de la plage. Cette dernière était bordée par la forêt avoisinante et quelques petites maisonnettes se trouvaient ici et là. Pourtant mon regard e porta sur une en particulier. Elle était plus reculée que ses congénères et était d'une simplicité naturelle étonnante. Elle semblait chaleureuse. Rien qu'en la voyant on voulait y entrer. Il régnait ici une atmosphère protectrice et accueillante.

Je relevais les yeux vers Riley qui guettait mes moindres faits et gestes.

**- Où sommes nous?**

**- A la Push. ****Che****z toi. **dit-il sur la réserve.

Je ne préférais rien répondre pour le moment. Même si cet endroit était accueillant et que jadis il fut ma maison, je n'avais pas de chez moi. C'était un concept inconnu à mes yeux.

Un coup d'air frais amena à mes narines de douces senteurs et pendant un instant je m'imaginai quinze ans en arrière dansant dans le vent comme l'insouciance enfantine l'aurait permis. Un sourire éphémère naquit sur mes lèvres et Riley me regarda étrangement. Sa posture qui se voulait décontractée dénonçait la tension qu'il essayait de cacher. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur, quelque part, de se trouver là.

On s'avança lentement mais surement sur le sentier menant à cette fameuse maison. Celle-ci était plus grande que la moyenne qui se trouvaient ici. Elle avait l'air animée aujourd'hui. C'est bien ma veine ! Le jardin était spacieux et au fond, non loin du garage entre ouvert dont l'ouverture laissait percevoir une vielle Camaro en réparation, se trouvait une balançoire accrochée à une épaisse branche d'arbre. Elle se soulevait doucement au grès du vent.

_- Nate pousse moi, pousse moi, pousse moi !_

_- Et qu'est ce que je fais là, petite chipie?_

_Le plus jeune des frères Black était alors âgé de 12 ans à cette époque là et sa sœur représentait tout à ses yeux. Le garçon avait hérité du caractère doucereux de sa mère mais du physique de son père propre aux quileutes, bien que seule la couleur de ses yeux qui était émeraude rappelait le regard de son grand père maternel lorsqu'il était encore humain. Il savait que le gène de la lignée Black allait bientôt lui tomber dessus. Son aîné était déjà passé par là il y a de cela deux ans à l'âge de 14 ans, alors qu'il revenait du lycée en colère. Il venait de voir la fille qui lui plaisait depuis un moment, bien qu'elle soit plus âgée que lui, sortir du placard avec un mec en essayant de remettre, tant bien que mal, de l'ordre à ses habits. Bref le genre de chose pour lesquels on comprend immédiatement le pourquoi du comment. Bien qu'il n'est que 16 ans désormais, il aidait au mieux son petit frère qui venait tout juste de muter quelques semaines plutôt, alors que ce dernier n'avait que 15 ans. Ce fait dérangeait assez Nathanaël qui se retrouvait mis de côté par ses grands frères. Par moment, il sentait une pointe de jalousie le tirailler quand il voyait le regard empli de fierté de son père quand ils se parlaient entre eux. Pourtant le petit dernier les aimait au plus au point. Il avait donc décidé de s'effacer de lui-même et de se rapprocher de sa seule et unique sœur le temps que le processus ne se mette en marche pour lui._

_Alors que lui et Anaïa rigolaient haut et fort en faisant entendre à qui veut qu'ils s'amusaient comme des fous, on voyait leur mère les regardait avec amour alors que celle-ci jouait un air de Vivaldi au violon en attendant que son mari et ses deux premiers fils rentrent de patrouille._

**-Anaïa, tu vas bien? **s'inquiéta Riley

Je revins au moment présent en ayant un sentiment bizarre. C'était la première fois que j'avais une sorte de flash pleinement éveillée. Les personnages étaient toujours aussi flous... Je ne comprenais décidément plus du tout ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver.

**- Oui pourquoi?** dis je en reprenant contenance

**- Je ne sais pas, tu es restée les yeux dans le vague pendant quelques instants. Ton visage était si inexpressif que j'ai cru voir Alice avec ses visions.**

**- Quoi?**

**- Rien. Tu sauras tout très bientôt.**

**- Comme d'habitude... Allons y.** soufflais-je en le dépassant.

Nous nous trouvions sur le perron et la fête qui se trouvait à l'intérieur battait son plein. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de personne sinon plus. Je regardai Riley pour reprendre contenance, il en fit de même. Puis le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Je sonnai à la porte.

Le calme se fit d'un coup. A croire que c'était étrange que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Franchement ça servait à quoi une sonnette?! Non mais c'est vrai quoi!

**- On attendait quelqu'un?** dit une voix féminine**  
**

**- Non, tout le monde est là. **Fit une autre.

_Sauf moi._

**- C'est bon je vais ouvrir ! Mais c'est tout de même bizarre que nous n'entendons et ne sentons rien. A moins que ce ne soit Riley qui ne revienne d'entre les morts... **répondit une voix masculine.

La dernière phrase sacrément mystérieuse avait été dite sur un ton beaucoup plus bas. En tout cas, toutes les voix ayant intervenues me disaient vaguement quelques chose. J'imaginais d'ici le malaise qu'il dû y avoir à l'entente de cette seule et unique phrase. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Riley qui m'ignora royalement.

J'entendis des pas approchaient dans l'entrée alors que j'imaginais bien tous les autres avec une expression tendue mais aussi avec une curiosité sans feinte, tout en suivant du regard celui ou celle qui se dirigeait vers moi pour m'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit doucement mais fermement et d'un geste sûr.

Le jeune homme face à moi me regardait de manière étrange. Il était indéniablement beau et bien bâti avec une peau cuivrée. Il devait avoir dans les 25 ans. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert si intense et semblables aux miens que je su directement que le garçon était mon frère. Ou un cousin. Ou peu importe, c'était obligé qu'ils soient de la même famille au vu de la ressemblance frappante.

Le regard du jeune homme me détailla de haut en bas et sur toutes les coutures. J'eu l'impression de passer aux rayons X, mais je prenais mon mal en patience et le laissai faire. Il avait un air incrédule sur le visage. Comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_Comme s'il voyait un _ _fantôme_.

Puis il regarda Riley avec la même expression.

Les autres étaient d'un calme épouvantable et semblaient surement en attente, bien que personne ne nous rejoignit. Mais d'où je me trouvais, je ne les voyais pas et eux ne me voyaient pas puisqu'on était séparé par un mur.

**- Bonjour Nathanaël. **Fit la voix chantante de Riley.

Ce fameux Nathanaël en resta croître. J'entendis plusieurs hoquets de stupeurs dans l'autre pièce et des pas se fit entendre venant dans notre direction. Mais avant que je puis voir qui que ce soit de plus, j'entendis enfin la voix de notre interlocuteur.

**- Riley! Mais... tu... tu es censé être...** dit-il en ayant du mal à trouver ses mots.

**- Mort? Je sais.** Il était tellement imperturbable en ce moment que s'en était presque comique de voir ça.

- **Et elle...**

**- Si je suis bien vivant alors ta sœur peut l'être aussi non?!** trancha-t-il

Je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot étant trop occupée à le dévisager quand je vis enfin les autres occupants de la maison arrivaient.

* * *

**Tadam ! **

**Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai coupé au mauvais moment :p **

**Mais c'est fait exprès xD**

**Ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur d'accord? :)**

**Sinon vous avez aimé ce chapitre? **

**N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher aux niveau reviews car j'ai vu qu'il y avait pas mal de lecteurs fantômes :/ **

**Bref, bon week end**

**Bisous.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hé hé hé ! Salut les gens !**

**Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas une blague. Je suis bel et bien de retour ! :D (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ahahaha) bon d'accord j'arrête. A force de traîner avec mes petits cousins jouant à Pokémon, il est normal que ça fasse remonter les souvenirs d'enfance, m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait :p.**

**Toujours est-il que je suis désolée pour cette assez longue absence mais on va dire qu'il s'est passé énormément de choses dans ma vie en ce moment. Mais enfin une bonne nouvelle: j'ai fini mon BAC ! Et... je l'ai eu (avec mention) ! :D Maintenant c'est galère pour chercher un appart.**

**Bref je suis de retour et je compte bien faire avancer cette histoire. D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées concernant la suite, ne vous gênez pas à m'en faire part. Ça peut toujours être amusant de lire commet les autres perçoivent cette fiction.**

**Bon j'arrête de blablater de trop et je vais commencer à répondre aux précédentes reviews. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

**SarahBlackxx : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi :)**

**june-black29: Merci pour ta review ! Oui je sais que les chapitres sont un peu court et j'en suis désolée :/ Mais je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! :)**

**Lamina59: Ahah je suis contente que ta plus grande review me soit adressée C'est flatteur je t'assure :p Sinon évidemment je fais durer le suspens. Dis toi, à la base, je ne voulais pas vous faire ce coup au dernier chapitre mais ... on ne se refait pas pas vrai? ^^ Bonne lecture :)**

**fuyuki417: Hey coucou toi ! Oui c'est vrai ces sortes de flash-back sont comme des petites pauses, j'aime bien les écrire en plus, c'est apaisant. Pour ce qui est de la chanson, c'est une chanson africaine que j'ai connue dans le film ****Mon ami Gio**** quand j'étais petite. Ha, la nostalgie de l'enfance ! :p Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ;)**

**Kaala: Hahaha, malheureusement pour toi, tu commences à me connaître, je suis de nature sadique c'est pas ma faute :p. En tout cas si tes parents t'envoient 3 semaines en Amérique, n'es pas peur. Franchement, parlant en connaissance de cause, c'est une superbe expérience à vivre ! D'ailleurs je viens de recevoir chez moi la famille chez qui j'étais, et ils m'ont proposés de venir vivre un an chez eux après mon BTS... J'ose même pas y croire ! Pour ce qui est de l'Espagne, je n'ai pas vraiment eu ce problème étant donné que j'ai de la famille espagnol mais je connais des gens qui ont vécu la même chose que toi. Mais en tout cas, si tu part aux Etats-Unis, ce n'est clairement pas la même mentalité du tout. Et pour ce qui est de vivre définitivement à l'étranger, j'en sais trop rien, je sais juste que j'ai besoin de bouger et de voir de nouvelles choses. Je suis un peu vagabonde sur les bords si je peux dire ça comme ça ^^ Bref bonne lecture :D**

* * *

_Souviens toi._

* * *

Je ne savais pas que je faisais cet effet là, mais quand le mot "sœur" est sorti de la bouche, oh combien sensuel, de Riley, j'ai entendu des sanglots, un verre (vase?) se cassait. Mon soit disant frère me regardait d'un air hébété et était devenu assez pale. Bizarre sur une personne métisse. Je déviai mon regard sur les autres personnes présentes et un flash s'imposa à moi.

_1, 2, 3, nous irons aux bois._

_Le vent fouettait mon visage à cause de mon allure effrénée. Regardant partout, je guette le danger. Un coup sur ma droite, un coup sur ma gauche. Je le sens. Il est tout près._

_4, 5, 6, cueillir des cerises._

_Cette chanson enfantine tournait en boucle dans ma tête sans mon réel consentement. Cela donnait une atmosphère beaucoup plus macabre. A bout de souffle je continuai de courir. Encore et encore. Ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Les pieds et les bras écorchés par les branches, je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil que mes égratignures commençaient à peine à guérir et le sang à se sécher._

_7, 8, 9, dans mon panier neuf._

_Encore un peu, la route est tout près. Les larmes coulant sur mon visage, me brouillaient la vue. Et c'est la vision troublée que je m'entravai sur une pierre. M'étalant de tout mon long sur le sol, je risquai un coup d'œil en arrière. Là où les cris se faisaient entendre. Les cris de ma famille, de mes amis... de tous. C'est en me relevant à une vitesse propre à mon espèce que je vis, au loin, les deux yeux perçants du prédateur. Réunissant toutes mes forces, je réussi au bout d'un moment interminable de course à le distancer. Je ne l'entendais plus. Peut être s'était-il fait attraper ? Je courrai. Encore et encore._

_10, 11, 12, elles seront toutes rouges._

_Pleurant de tout mon être, je ne vis pas la route et je n'entendis pas la voiture. Deux secondes plus tard, je sentis un immense choc sur mon flan gauche._

_Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je ne me souvenais de rien._

Revenant à la réalité, je remarquai que Riley me regardait encore de manière assez étrange. Et la position dans laquelle je me trouvais avait radicalement changé. En effet je ne me trouvais plus sous le porche dans l'entrée, mais allongée sur un canapé (dois-je précisé à quel point il est moelleux?). Riley était accroupi à mes côtés et vu la distance qui me séparait des autres et leur expression exprimant une réelle frustration, il ne fallait pas être devin pour supposer que mon compagnon de fortune jusqu'à maintenant, les avait dissuadé de trop s'approcher. Seul un blond au teint pale et aux allures de médecin vérifiait mon état. Me dégageant expressément de son toucher au combien glacial qui me rappelait quelqu'un, je me retournai vers la seule personne que je connaissais si on puit dire, ici.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?**

**- Tu as perdu connaissance.**

**- Impossible. Je ne m'évanouie pas. Jamais.**

**- Charmante la sœurette. **dit un jeune homme, bien qu'au vu de ses traits, il devait être plus âgé que celui qui nous avait ouvert.

Riley et moi le regardâmes de manière assez insister mais ce dernier n'en avait que faire. Il gardait sa posture nonchalante attendant la suite. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'était le seul de la pièce à être à l'aise avec cette situation.

**- Peu importe...**

**- Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as vu?**

**- Comment? **dis-je en prenant un petit air innocent

**-** Ne** joue pas à ça avec moi Anaïa.** Il avait repris cet air dur et avait même une petite ride sur le front. Ses yeux montraient une telle détermination que je me sentie obligée de lui répondre sincèrement.

**- Ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'accident.**

**- Bien, revenir aux sources semble être un remède à ton amnésie.** Cette fois ci c'était le médecin qui était passé à la blanchisserie qui avait parlé. Quoiqu'au vu de la couleur de peau de pratiquement la moitié des personnes ici, il n'y était pas allé tout seul.

Relevant un sourcil, je me retournai lentement vers lui.

**- Vous êtes?**

**- Excuse moi. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen.**

Il avait accompagné cette phrase avec un sourire bienveillant bien qu'on pouvait observer qu'il était légèrement tendu.

Riley se racla la gorge pour obtenir mon attention et me dit :

**- Anaïa, le temps des présentations a sonné. **

Son air était si sérieux que cela en était presque comique. Je dis bien presque. Car au vu du changement d'atmosphère qui me mettait déjà au combien à l'aise, j'avais l'impression de me trouver en face de déterrés. Ou face à débiles mentales. Au choix.

**- La jeune femme que tu vois est ta grand mère, Isabella Marie Cullen, autrefois Swan...**

C'est une blague? Ma grand mère? Sérieusement ? Cette fille devait avoir mon age !

Contre ma volonté, je ne pu faire autrement que de rire. Un rire extrêmement nerveux.

**- Oui vas y continue**. dis-je en essayant de me contenir.

**- Je m'en lasse déjà.** me répondit-il d'un air blasé.

Soudainement, la colère me pris.

**- Dis moi que tu te fiches de moi? Tu m'as emmené ici pour me présenter des gens que je ne connais certainement pas sans que je n'ai réellement le choix, et maintenant tu te dis lassé? C'est une blague rassure moi? Parce que ce n'est définitivement pas moi qui ai voulu venir ici. **Me tournant vers les autres je leur dis : **Ne le prenez pas mal hein**.

**- Et où aurais-tu voulu aller sans indiscrétion? Parce qu'avant que je ne te rencontre, tu n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que tu allais faire désormais. Me suivre, tu n'avais que ça de mieux à faire.**

Ok... là il marque un point. Rouge de rage, je sortis de la maison en trombe et me mis à courir en direction de la forêt.

Plus je courrais, plus j'avais l'impression d'aller vite. Mais quand je dis vite, c'est une vitesse anormalement rapide pour... et bien pour un humain. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux s'adapter à cette vitesse et croyez moi même si ça peut paraître dingue, mais je pouvais pouvais voir chaque petites particules qui m'entouraient. Prise de panique je redoublais ma vitesse mais cela se révélait être de pire en pire. Alors je m'arrêtai net. Regardant autour de moi, je vis que ma vue était de nouveau normal, j'étais en face de la mer et je décidai de m'allonger à même le sable pour éviter une quelconque crise d'angoisse qui pourrait survenir.

Un petit moment plus tard, j'entendis des bruits de pas non loin de moi mais je ne voulais pas bouger. La personne s'allongea à mes côtés et me dit:

**- Je savais que tu serais là. Quand tu étais petite, c'était ton endroit préféré ici. **

C'était la voix de Nathanaël, mon sois disant plus jeune frère. J'avais vraiment du mal à me faire à l'idée. Quelque chose ici n'était pas normal, dans le genre vraiment pas normal. Quelque chose qui semblait surpasser l'entente de l'humanité. Ces gens là, ils n'étaient pas... ils n'étaient certainement pas... humains. Et je me promis que j'allais découvrir leur petit secret, mais j'avais comme l'impression que cela arriverait plus vite que je ne le croyais.

La voix de Nate, appelons le comme ça, me sortit de mes songes.

**- Je me souviens après ta mort enfin... ta disparition... c'était dur. Alors je venais souvent ici et ça m'apaisait. Je me disais que... je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, mais je me disais que... peut être tu pouvais me voir et que peut être tu aurais été fier de moi, de ce que j'étais devenu. Je me plais à croire ça de maman et de tous ceux qui nous ont quitter.**

Sa voix était d'une telle tristesse que je tournais mon visage vers lui. Le détaillant plus encore je me dis qu'il était de ces garçons que l'on ranger dans la catégorie "canon". Il était beau. C'était un fait. Et ses expressions étaient tellement parlantes qu'on pouvait directement savoir du premier coup d'œil que c'était un homme d'une sincérité incroyable. Je crois que j'aurai aimé grandir avec lui.

Il regardait les vagues aller et venir quand je décidai de parler.

**- Ce n'est pas stupide.**

**- Vraiment?** me demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

**- Je...** ses yeux étaient tellement inquisiteurs que j'en perdais mes mots, ce qui était très rare avec moi. **Je crois que c'est une belle croyance. Je pense que parfois, ça peut faire du bien... de croire en quelque chose je veux dire.**

Olala Anaïa, tu as eu du mal à la sortir cette phrase hein?!

**- Surement.**

Un blanc paisible s'installa entre nous. Tout avait l'air tellement plus simple avec lui. Oui. J'aurais vraiment aimé grandir avec lui.

**- Tu m'as manqué Anaïa. **

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et c'était tout ce qu'il me dit. On resta ainsi à regarder l'étendue d'eau devant nous jusqu'au coucher de soleil.

* * *

**Alors alors alors? **

**Qu'en pensez vous? c'est bien? **

**Moi je ne sais pas trop... j'ai pas mal de trucs en tête en ce moment alors j'ai assez de mal à me concentrer :/**

**Oh et aussi désolé s'il y a des fautes.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et de belles vacances :D**

**Bisous ;)**


End file.
